A technology disclosed herein belongs to a technology of monitoring performance of an information processing system. For example, the technology disclosed herein relates to a technology of monitoring performance of an operating system and an application operated in a virtual computer which operates in a monitoring target computer and to which dynamic resources are allocated from the monitoring target computer.
In the information processing system, when a load increases, throughput of the operating system (OS) and an application program decreases.
Some types are available for monitoring the information processing system. For example, monitoring is carried out by obtaining and displaying current performance information of the information processing system in real time to investigate a current status of the information processing system, and by storing performance information as history information in a storage system and investigating past performance information. Alternatively, monitoring is carried out by, for example, executing an action of generating an alert or sending mail to a manager when pieces of performance information obtained at a certain time interval are compared with a set threshold value, and the obtained pieces of performance information exceed the threshold value.
By monitoring the performance of the information processing system, a failure of the information processing system can be detected, and how to deal with the failure can be decided.
Recently, a technology of virtualizing a computer has come into wide use in the field of the information processing system. According to this technology, for example, by logically dividing resources of a physical computer, one physical computer can be used as a plurality of virtual computers. JP 2005-115751 A discloses a technology of monitoring performance when one computer is divided into a plurality of virtual computers and an OS is operated in each virtual computer. JP 2003-157177 A discloses a technology of optimizing allocation of computer resources to logical partitions (LPAR) based on a load of an OS in each LPAR of a virtual computer system and setting information based on knowledge of a work load operated in each OS.